villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chompy Mage
The Chompy Mage is a recurring minor antagonist in the Skylanders series. He first appeared in Skylanders: Giants as the boss of the Wilikin Village level, and he returns in Skylanders: Trap Team as a trappable villain, in which a Life element trap is required to trap him. Biography ''Skylanders: Giants'' The Chompy Mage was causing trouble in Wilikin Village, refusing to leave. Whenever the Wilikin confront him, the mage would switch between worlds to escape. Eventually the Skylanders confronted the Chompy Mage, and with Serafina's help, they were able to defeat him. ''Skylanders: Trap Team'' Believe it or not, the Chompy Mage actually hatched from inside a Chompy Pod. At least that is how his Chompy hand puppet tells the story. Having been raised by Chompies, it is no surprise that the old magician is a little strange. He simply grew up embracing the Chompy way – believing that Skylands would be a better place if everyone was a Chompy – an illegal enchantment which he has actually tried to perform on several occasions. Eventually, the Chompy Mage's forbidden magic attempt to turn others into Chompies led him to be locked up inside Cloudcracker Prison, where he met the other Doom Raiders. Of course, they all thought he was completely crazy, but the Chompy Mage can see through the eyes of any Chompy in Skylands – and having a few billion little spies can come in handy when trying to enact revenge on the Skylanders. Plus, he could secure the Chompy vote for any sort of political elections that followed. Appearance The Chompy Mage takes the appearance of a short old man, wearing a green cloak, taking the appearance of a chompy. He hold a chompy puppet in one hand and holds a chompy staff in the other. In his evolved form, it resembles his old look, except he now wears a blue cloak. Powers and Abilities The Chompy Mage has the capability of summoning chompies and controlling them, as well as transforming himself into a giant Chompy form. Not only that, he can also summon spells that can either harm Skylanders or heal them depending on the world, switching worlds will switch the magic's properties. He can also transform into his Super Magma form, where he's a giant chompy made out of lava. He can conjure a forcefield to protect himself, and even teleport. He is also able to turn other people into Chompies. Personality Chompy Mage is crazy for obsessing about Chompies and believing that he is one. So crazy, he even believes in what his hand puppet tells him. Because of that, he is protective about them and is capable of turning into a giant one. Quotes Gallery Images Dr. Krankcase & Chompy Mage (Trap Team's Trailer).jpg|Chompy Mage & Dr. Krankcase evo life chompy mage e.jpg|Evolved Chompy Mage. Videos Skylanders Giants - Walkthrough Chapter 7 Wilikin Village Skylanders Giants - Chompy Mage Battle Skylanders Trap Team PS4 - Chompy Mage Boss Fight Trivia *Chompy Mage has a brother named the Sheep Mage. And just like him, he has an obsession over sheep and can transform into one. Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Skylanders Villains Category:Revived Category:Imprisoned Category:Protagonists Category:Misanthropes Category:Game Bosses Category:Protective Category:Minion Category:Supremacists Category:Rogues Category:Fighters Category:Incompetent Category:Arena Masters